blueblurzonefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE WIKI FOUNDER, TCOLE. I have noticed that some articles on this site are turning out sloppy grammar. Please make sure to use capital letters, full stops, spaces after commas - basic things you guys seem to miss. Another thing I have noted is that when one Wiki member creates a page, the structure is not Wiki standard. Remember to categorise, eg. if you have something to say about the gameplay, press enter to go down one line, change the paragraph format from "Normal" to "Heading 2", type "Gameplay" (or the related topic) and write your information below. Also, please be unbias - I have noticed that some people write things like "the game is an amazing game". Please be unbias to provide a helpful experience to both parties. Sorry for sounding a bit harsh, but these things need to keep the site up to scratch. All the information you guys give is awesome - but it is, quite frankly, stamped out by these basic yet major errors. Thanks, and happy editing! :) - TCole, Blue Blur Zone Wiki founder. The Weekly Section Welcome to the Weekly Section! Here, we find the best pictures, videos and more accross the internet from this week and put them here! 'Video of the Week' This caught our eye: a video of what many believe to be a prototype version of Sonic Riders. It's called "Sonic Extreme" in this video, but if anything, it looks more like a mashup of Tony Hawks and Sonic Heroes. thumb|left|300px|A prototype version of Sonic Riders?This was discovered by a community who find lost games and preserve them. They found an Xbox developer kit, but what came with it? A Sonic game, which turned out like this. Many believe this to be an early version of Sonic Riders or a Homebrew. Many say, though, that it is too well made to be a Homebrew. So is this a prototype of Sonic Riders? Or is it a concept game? What people will notice is that Sonic is not standing on a hoverboard from Sonic Riders, for one. Secondly is the controls. They look a lot sharper than the Sonic Riders controls. Thirdly is the model. Sonic Riders used the Next-Gen Sonic model, with a long belly. This one looks like the one used in Heroes, just a lot less glossy and higher quality. Finally, the gameplay on it's own looks much more like Tony Hawks than Riders, considering the openworld experience with ever edge being a jump. Plus, each edge is grindable. This debate may go on for a while, but hey - it's a new gem for sure. 'Picture of the Week' Who can forget? Sonic Generations was officially unveiled last week and footage from Green Hill Zone is slowly being leaked through interviews over the internet. And this was the scene which started it all. Uploaded by user GTWolf, the original trailer for Sonic Generations sees modern Sonic running alongside his past self. This created a lot of talk, with some claiming it to be a genious idea, while others thought of it to be lazy and uninventive. It was only when gameplay was released when the game really started to judge itself. It was praised heavily. But this picture: when we didn't know about anything about the game, this picture made us all think hard. This looked like something large, something epic. Either that, or it would be a promo video for Sonic's 20th Anniversary. There are scenes from Seaside Hill, Green Hill Zone, and Lost Palace from the game Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing. Sonic Anniversary: A mash up? And what else is notable is the faded Green Hill Zone. The argument is still going, debating whether this was deliberate or just unfinished CGI. Who knows what the faded Green Hill is about. 'User of the Week - GTWolf' GTWolf was the 2nd Wiki editor on the site (after TCole) and is currently 2nd on the Wiki Leaderboard. Congrats, GTWolf! Navigation Below is a list of categories to help you navigate around the site. *Characters Category *Game Category *Platformer Category Characters Category Game Category Platformer Category Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Game Category:Platformer